Many Deathes
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has been sentenced to execution. But it is soon discovered that hes is unable to die and has to go through many unfortunate deaths.


"Toshiro Hitsugaya you are proven guilty of the massacre of 9 squad members. It has been decided that you are mentally unable to live and will been sentenced to death by a new method in a week" Yamamoto announced

Toshiro was on his keens a he stared at the ground. His eyes widen showing several emotions the most prominent been fear. He could feel tears build in his eyes, as he was unable to control his emotions.

" But I didn't commit that crime. It wasn't me." Toshiro yelled as he began to stand only to be talked by several captains. " You Bastard." Toshiro yelled as tear fell from his face.

"Enough" Yamato yelled slamming his staff on the ground causing a loud boom. Everyone brought his attention towards him. Toshiro grew hopeful that he was wrong. He was terribly wrong.

" Due to your insolence your execution will take place now. Take him to the twelfth division" Yamamoto said standing. Toshiro stared in shock. Even some of the other captains stared.

Toshiro broke down as he curved into himself as the other captains let him go. Matsumoto picked up her captain and hugged him. He was shaking like a leaf.

Matsumoto placed her hand in his hair. Which clamed his shaking but he sobbed.

"Take him away" Yamamoto announced breaking the silent. Serveral lower squad members grabbed him away holding him as he struggled. Everyone flashed stepped toward the twelfth division.

They stood in a white room. They pushed him into the room locking the door as Toshiro slammed against the door. Unknown to him one of the wall was a one-way mirror.

" Take of your clothes and put on the clothes on the middle of the floor." Toshiro heard in a speaker. He could only obey.

Toshiro walked to the middle of the room to see the clothes was a white t-shirt and white shorts. He began to strip showing his defined body as scars he developed through his years as captain.

Toshiro pulled the clothes on. Folding his previous clothing. He kneeled to the ground bowing several times. He began to mumble several words unheard to the others in the next room. He stayed place taking deep breaths calming his nerve.

"I knew I was going to die. It's just happening a little earlier than expected." Toshiro smiled widely to himself.

Toshiro stood and said, " I'm ready"

The captains entered the room as soon as the words left his mouth. Toshiro was pulled out of the room into another next door. In the center of the room was a table and chemicals in jar and needle everywhere, Toshiro began to sweat.

Toshiro laid down on the table as restrains were placed on him. Unohana stood beside him with a needle with a sad expression on her face. " Do you have any last words?" She asked

Everyone was silent waiting "I did not do this and when and if I come back to life…" Toshiro looked toward the head captain. " I'm going to kill you old man" Toshiro spat out. He looked sharply toward Unohana as he said, " Do it."

Unohana place the needle inn his arm as the chemical was pumped into his arm. He began to feel scared.

Toshiro looked toward Matusmoto and asked a question that broke everyone's heart but the head captain. " Can you hold my hand? I'm scared," He said as his voice cracked.

She gentle took hold of his hand squeezing it gently. " Tell me how was your day?" he asked

" It could be better. Guess what I did some paperwork today" She exclaimed

" Really that's a first." He said as his eyes were barely opened

" Captain don't be so mean" She joked around staring at her dying captain.

" Well Matsumoto I wish you good luck in life." Toshiro said looking at her

" …Thank you" She said

Toshiro smirked gently as his eyes glazed over. He was dead.

Matsumoto broke down as began to shake her captain.

" Take him to the Morgue" The head captain said leaving the room.

Matsumoto was dragged away as he captain was place on a cold metal table being rolled the opposite direction

12 PM

A man in a dark hoody walked into the drake room, which was the morgue. He had a smile plastered on his face. " Well I guess it starts tomorrow"

A cabinet began to rattle, as banging was coming form the inside. One the front there was a tag that read

'Toshiro Hitsugaya'


End file.
